particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Luthori Tory Party
'Where there is chaos, let us sow order; Where there is confusion, let us sow understanding; Where there is ignorance, let us sow knowledge; Where there is disarray, let us sow unity; Where there is strife, let us bring peace; Where there is anger, let us sow happiness.'' from LTP Manifesto Little is known of the origins of the Luthori Tory Party. It was founded in October 2196 by Sir Winston Churchill, who led the party until 2437, when he was succeeded by Angelo Roncalli. The Party is generally made up of strict, Traditionalist members of the Catholic Church, and has close historic ties to the Christian Democratic Party and the Luthori Whig Party. Following his in December 2502, however, Angelo Roncalliwas replaced Godwin Scrope, Earl of Wessex, an aristocrat whose family had long supported both the Luthori Tory Party, and had been long-time Seleucian-Catholic Recusants. This was not always the case, however. Initially hostile to the Whig Party, the Tories were originally allied to the now long-defunct Shuggoth Progressive Party. However, after a split on moral issues, the Tories went on to lead a series of minority governments and coalition cabinets, before, in December 2246, winning their largest majority of 380 seats, or over 51% of the total legislature. In a wary coalition with the Whigs, they led the country to its highest cultural and economic successes for over a century. It was not to last. The party, after crippling Protestant propaganda, rapidly shed seats before being driven out by a mob of rabid Lutherans. Sir Winston remained in Luthori, and joined the Whig Party, in order to fight for the party's return; as an Anglo-Catholic, he managed to be at home in both parties. He led the Whigs during the First and Second Exiles. During the Third Exile, he went with the Tories to Ikradon; his successor, Roncalli remaining in Luthori, in order to fulfil the role that Churchill had performed twice before. In exile, the Tories quietly built their strength of numbers and economic power, finally bursting back into Luthori politics with an electoral gain of 3% in September 2310, still suffering from Protestant propagandists, and this time lacking any solid support. Pushed out of cabinet by warring factions, the Party made no significant gains, and was one again driven out of the country in 2387, despite increasing power. Returning in 2437, and with the retirement of Winston Churchill and the accession of Angelo Roncalli, the Party is now determined to lead it's country back to the glorious heights of its past, and, with a minimally funded election victory in 2439 of 9% of the legislature, looks set to achieve his goals. In the February 2492 election, the party achieved its largest number of seats yet, at 18 out of an Imperial Diet 175, making them the fourth largest party. Despite frequent accusations to the contrary, the Luthori Tory Party has always remained fiercely loyal to the royal institutions and Luthori bloodline. In 2544, the Luthori Tory Party appeared to dissolve, beginning to distance itself from the increasing communism of the national politic, only to return in 2574, when it proved instrumental in turning the tide against the communist threat lead by the Union of the Godless. Tory Party